pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Accola
Danielle “Dani” Accola, is a character from the roleplay The Pokemon Trainer Academy, played by Meganium90. She was born and raised in Celadon City in Kanto, living with a young unnamed uncle and a cousin who is a frequent traveling trainer. She is a Suicune Dorm student, due to her very high scores, and competitive advantages with Pokemon. Early History/Life Danielle was born and raised in Celadon City, and lives with her uncle in Downtown Celadon. He was a former trainer himself, and currently has an Ivysaur. Danielle has been exposed greatly of Pokemon, especially to the fact that Erika, the Celadon Gym Leader, is her inspiration. Danielle is technically an only child, as her parents died in a plane crash. She lives with her uncle, and cousin who is like a brother to her. He is currently in Hoenn competing for the Pokemon League there. With thanks to her uncle, she grew up with Pokemon. She has an aunt that lives in Mistralton City in Unova, who gave her an egg as a gift. One day, it hatched as a Mienfoo. To this day, her Mienfoo is her best friend...possibly the best-best friend than her school friends. She exceled greatly at school.Shortly after leaving primary school, she transferred to Celadon City Trainer School, leaving her best friends behind…especially her childhood friend Mark Wilson. The students at the school admired her, and respect her as one of the top succeeding students, in fact, she is on top of her class. She earned top grades in the Pokemon subjects, which includes training, battling, and care. Gym Leader Erika is a mentor at the school, and she sees Danielle and Mienfoo together everyday, as well as with her friends. One day, when Danielle had a Pokemon battle against a friend of her's outside of her school (her Mienfoo against her friend's Victreebel), Erika had approached to her after watching her win the battle, and told her about the Pokemon Trainer Academy. She thinks that she'd be a perfect fit for the school. Danielle was highly interested in the school. She told her uncle about it, and that he respects her decision in going. He knows for a fact that with her high grades, and her potential to become a better trainer like her cousin and himself, she'll be successful. Personality & Appearance Danielle is thin, lightly-skinned, and tall (give or take 5'7). She has long, pure brown hair, down towards her bottom, with short bangs in the front. She likes to have it straight, as her hair is naturally wavy. She has green eyes, and likes to wear eye makeup all the time. Basically, Danielle prefers modern teen fashion. In terms of clothing, she likes wearing jean skirts, jean shorts and jean pants. Her wrists are full of plastic bracelets. She like casual-fitting t-shirts and tank-tops. Her preferred top is a short-sleeved green baby tee with a picture of a blue flower. When she wears jean skirts and shorts, she always wears black leggings underneath. She prefers flip flops than tennis shoes, but in case she needs to walk during a journey, she wears tennis shoes with socks. Every day, Danielle prefers being the leader of the group. She likes to take control of a group that she joins, as well as try to dominate the battle. She prefers anyone to not stand in her way, because she is willing to fight back. She is also highly competitive when it comes to battles. For the students that had battled her before, she can take a while to accept a loss. Interaction-wise, Danielle can be nice and friendly…also willing to stand up to anyone. Danielle is very loyal to her Pokemon, no matter the outcome. If a Pokemon becomes jealous, she will try to resolve it immediately. If a Pokemon is hurt, she will heal it whenever she can. Although when it comes to battling, Danielle will push her Pokemon, but she’s at least trying her absolute best. Pokemon All of Danielle's current Pokemon (on hand) are male. Each share a compelete different personality, as well a trait. Also, according to Meganium90, each Pokemon (with the exception of Mienfoo), is named after certain PokeCommunity members/moderators. Mienfoo Mienfoo is Danielle's first Pokemon, the only in her party without a nickname. Mienfoo was born from an egg, which was a gift from Danielle's aunt from Mistralton City in Unova. He is a bodyguard to Danielle, but at the same time they are both the best of friends. As Danielle started catching Pokemon, moreso when Ozzy the Pachirisu was caught, Mienfoo grew very jealous and would do anything to regain Danielle's sole attention. He shows off his competitive behavior all the time, and will tell anyone that he is envious of something. Mienfoo's current moveset is Focus Blast, Swift, Drain Punch, Force Palm, Low Kick, Calm Mind. Ozzy Ozzy, a Pachirisu, is Danielle's second Pokemon. Ozzy was born and raised wild at the Power Plant, until he decided to randomly battle against Danielle's Mienfoo. After a Focus Blast/Spark combo from both, they nearly fainted, but Mienfoo was severely injured from the blast. What caught the eye of Danielle was Ozzy's high speed and quick attacks. She decided to catch him, and donned the name "Ozzy" after a good friend of her from Celadon Trainer School. The jealousy between Mienfoo and Ozzy lasted throughout Danielle's first battle with Mark Wilson. They refused to battle together, and refused to work together...because Mienfoo thought that Ozzy was Danielle's new main Pokemon. Later the jealousy mellowed out after the capture of Sector the Yanma, and signs of friendship started to appear at the Volcano. Personality-wise, Ozzy is sweet and cuddly to any Pokemon he meets. It took a bit of time to bond with Danielle, especially during his "jealousy" phase. He prefers not to be competitive, but with his speedy stats, he'll be able succeed in any battle. Ozzy is named after the PokeCommunity user AlexOzzyCake. His current moveset is Spark, Quick Attack, Endure, Swift, Electro Ball, Flash Sector Sector, a young Yanma, is Danielle's third Pokemon. He was found flying around the forest battling with Mienfoo, after he stormed off from Danielle's battle with Mark Wilson. Mienfoo found Sector as a random opponent, and attacked him out of random. Danielle encountered him in the middle of the forest, allowed Mienfoo to finish the battle in an attempt to capture him. So far, Sector's biggest appearence was nearby the Volcano, when a random Vulpix (later to be caught) randomly attacked Danielle. Sector was forced to learn the move Flash to find both Mienfoo and Ozzy, whom they went to find (and attack) the Vulpix that attacked Danielle. At the same time, Sector bonded with Danielle quickly, because he was born to battle. Sector is laid back, and likes to do tricks. He has a strong sense of hearing that can be detected, which helps Danielle a lot when traveling by herself. He can be a bit silly sometimes, though he has yet to be silly around Mienfoo. Sector is named after the PokeCommunity user Sector Revenge. His current moveset is Double Team, Sonicboom, Quick Attack, Flash Swifty Swifty, a Vulpix, is Danielle's fourth Pokemon and recently caught. He hails from the Volcanic area of Oak Island, with a thirst for action. Swifty is named after the PokeCommunity user SwiftSign. His current moveset is Ember, Roar, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Quick Attack Category:Character Category:Student